fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Paradise Aikatsu
Dream Dreaming Aikatsu is NattySakura next Aikatsu Fandom. She centers in a new idol called Himawari and Ai Atsuko. Plot Dream Dreaming Aikatsu Episodes Himawari Yumekawa is a girl who dreams to be a idol even if her family doesn't belive in her. But she wons the oportunity to enter in the starlight academy. The new system is Girlish System (Flowers,Sweets and Movies) Characters Himawari Yumekawa: The new idol of the series, she is the best friend of Ai Atsuko. She have a special talent in her voice, she is clumsy but in the stage she transform in a perfect idol prototype, she is a little undecided for something for example she can't decide for which brand switch her best, later she becomes friends with Ai Atsuko who made her decide that she will use Universe Star. Her favourite brand is Universe Star. Ai Atsuko: '''Is the the second of Aiya daughters, she is studying to be a top designer of Universe Star in the future, she have no interest to be a idol, just focusing in her designs. She have a happy personality but is very responsible, she loves her sisters and little brother. She is learning with her mother to be a top designer. '''Honey Eigakari: '''Is a new idol who come transfered from Hollywood EUA, she love make films and the idol world. She have her own series on internet. Her preferred brand '''Action Lighstar. Marion Hoshi: '''Is the new idol, is a stylist. Her preferred brand's is '''Retro Clover and Papillion Platine. Serenity Tsukikawa: '''Is a new idol of the series, her favorite brand is '''Dreamy Crown. '''Is a new student coming from England. she is know by her polite manners and her old work as a opera singer. She is known at Starlight Academy as the "The Moon Milady". '''Cocoa Kōhīkyūden: '''is a new idol of the series, her favorite brand is Milky Mocha. She was a ''pâtisserie ''when she saw one of Rising shows and fall in love with the idols world. She then decides to become a idol. She start to gain popularity and won's her own TV show called "Café, Milk and Desserts"(Is a cooking show). She admires Chocola. '''Valentina: Is a new idol of the series, her favorite brand is Rebellious Punk. '''She loves dresses and her favorite dress is Dark Forest Coord. Secondary Characters '''Francine: A new idol of the series, her favorite brand is Winged Cylume. Dina: C'''lassmate of Himawari. Her favourite brand is '''Magical Toy. Rebecca:: The rival of Himawari in the series, her favorite brand is Sangria Rosa. Aine Tsukikawa: '''Is a new idol of the series, her favorite brand is '''Aurora Fantasy. '''She is Serenity little sister, she is very different of her big sister and dreams to become a cute girl to become a fairy. '''Reo: Is a boy who studies at Starlight academy at the boys center. He is very interested in Ai Atsuko. Teams Fame Star! - Is the duo unit of Honey and Marion, they come with that name because the fame road in hollywood. They Use Star Road Coord and Model Road Coord. Dolce Romance - The duo unit of Belle and Chocola. Diamond Dust - Is the top unit of this series. They members are Dia Shimiya and Anise Ishiwa. Selene Mifairy - Unit duo of Serenity and Aine, she combines the words Milady (Serenity) + Fairy (Aine), the word can mean My Fairy and Selene is the greek goddess of the moon. Selene is My Fairy. Rouge's - Is a new idol unit. Canary! - Rose And Rosa (RoRosa) - A new idol unite, Rosamaria and Rosemarie are the members, they are sisters. (Alive)A-Rising - The union of Rising unite with Alive unit. Her leader is Aiya Atsuko. Brands Rebellious Punk: A cool-type brand. A steampunk Brand. Winged Cylume: The first feminine-type brand of whole series. Created by Leona, for the cute girls that wants to shine even in the darkness. Milky Mocha: A classic Lolita brand. She uses a lot of brown and cafe elements. Its a Cute Brand. Songs *I'm a Doll Doll *That Strange Felling Memorable Quotes Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:NattySakura Category:Fan series